


[podfic] Rival Beauty Vloggers AU: The Tysons

by Annapods



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blogging, Fandom Allusions & Cliches & References, M/M, Not Hockey Players (Hockey RPF), Notfic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-06 12:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17940053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Tyson Barrie and Tyson Jost are rival beauty vloggers. A twitter not!fic.00:21:16 :: Written bySomehowunbroken,BinchmarnerandLotts.





	[podfic] Rival Beauty Vloggers AU: The Tysons

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rival Beauty Vloggers: The Tysons (gdoc)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/496222) by Somehowunbroken, Binchmarner and Lotts. 



 

 

 **Streaming and download (mp3):**[dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ksn342krxmyma7d/%5BHRPF%5D%20Rival%20Beauty%20Vloggers%20AU%3A%20The%20Tysons.mp3?dl=0) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1NkOA99_9PKtX4UQGGI1jpx-mfEx9VbfD)

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this was recorded for the Out of the Auditary podfic fest!  
Thanks to the authors for giving me permission to podfic this work!


End file.
